It's Never Too Late
by luckyoufelix
Summary: Hermione moves away, leaving behind Ron. When she comes back years later, she finds out his life has changed. Hermione may not be with Ron ever again.
1. Changes

"We're moving, dear." Just like that Hermione's world came crashing down. She would have been a little sad but congratulated her parents for both getting promoted if it hadn't been for what the Healer in St. Mungo's had told her. In fact, she would've probably jumped up in happiness if it hadn't been for that Healer that Hermione, at the moment, disliked. She could remember it clearly in her head:

_"Ms. Granger, is it?" the Healer asked. She was a fat, pasty lady with a fake smile. She was carrying a clipboard scrawled with messy handwriting._

_Hermione nodded anxiously. "Yes, are my parents alright?"_

_"Yes. Yes. They're fine," she said with an air of annoyance, "It's just that I have some work for you to do." She studied the clipboard she was holding._

_Hermione looked puzzled. "Yes?" The fat Healer looked at her thoroughly unimpressed. "You can't leave your home for a whole day, meaning your parents were under such a powerful spell that they could forget your whole existence if they don't see you for awhile. You must live with them for at least two years or live wherever you please and check in with them everyday."_

_Hermione's eyes widened, "I'm sorry. Did you say two years?" The lady scowled. "Yes."_

After her parents had returned from St. Mungo's, she'd found the task to be easy. She visited the Burrow to see the Weasleys and Harry for most of her time but she mostly enjoyed seeing a very special Weasley. Ron. He hadn't asked her out yet and they hadn't discussed the kiss they shared during the Battle. So, their friendship continued without any interferences other than a few glances they stole and she didn't mind it except that she secretly wished to be more than friends with him. And now after her parents had told her they were moving, all she could think of was Ron. When he was bound to ask her out soon, her parents come and tell her they got promoted and were moving to Germany. She didn't even want to know how they got promoted as dentists.

All she knew was that she was moving away from the love of her life. She managed to smile at her parents as to not make them feel bad.

"Well, to tell you the truth, dear, we thought you'd be angry or sad to move away from your friends," her mother spoke.

"Oh no I'm really happy for you. Er- can you excuse me? I need to go tell them- Er- my friends," Hermione said forcing the smile to stay on her face. She shut the door of her home and Disapparated.

The door of the Burrow was ajar so she stepped in and her ears met much yelling and talking. She loved how the Weasleys could bounce back so fast after losing a family member only three months ago. She turned and entered the kitchen and found Harry playing with random chess pieces as if someone had abandoned him in the middle of a game. She looked at his sad face now and couldn't bear to imagine what it would look like when she told him she was moving.

"Hey Harry!" Hermione said as enthusiastically as she could. His eyes darted up at her face and smile lit up his.

"Hey! I was just playing chess with Ron but he ran off to yell at Ginny because he thinks she stole his broom. It was actually Percy," he added in a whisper.

Hermione nodded mischievously and took a seat next to him. "Er- Listen Harry. I have to tell you something," she started. He stared at her dumbfounded.

"Well you know how I have to stay with my parents and stuff, right?" He nodded.

"Well my parents got promoted, you see," she continued.

"Oh that's great, Hermione!" he smiled.

"Well yeah but the job is in Germany and my parents really want this job," she said slowly. His face fell. "Germany?" he repeated, "Oh. So, you're moving?"

She frowned and mumbled, "Yes." Harry stared at her uncertainly. "Er- did you tell Ron, yet? Oh you didn't," he said because she buried her face in her hands.

Unfortunately, Ron came padding down the stairs into the kitchen." I am really angry at Ginny," Ron said. He went and slipped onto the chair next to Harry. He noticed Hermione and jumped back up. "Hey! I didn't notice you there! I was wondering when you were coming. How're your parents?" he blurted and tripped on his way over to her. He knocked over the entire chessboard and a couple of plates, which shattered, off the counter. Harry snickered and muttered _Reparo _as Ron turned red. "Er-sorry about that. So what's up?" He finally sat on the counter and sheepishly smiled at her.

"Actually I was just telling Harry about them," she replied. He glanced at Harry questioningly and turned his attention back to Hermione. "Well?"

"My parents got promoted and the job is in Germany and since I have to stay with them because of their memories I have to move to Germany, too," she spilled in one breath.

Ron had a pained expression on his face. "You can't move! What about Hogwarts huh? What're you going to do then?" he yelled. Harry's eyes widened and he dropped the chessboard again in order to have an excuse not to listen. Hermione looked appalled. "I am moving after I finish Hogwarts and Ron I told you when I go to Hogwarts that Hogsmeade has arranged it so I can see them everyday after my classes," she answered.

"Why do you have to go back to school? Why can't you stay like Harry and me? Hermione you can't just move!" he yelled louder and made poor Harry jump so much that he slipped and crashed into the sink. Ron turned even redder at what he did and helped him up.

Hermione turned pink faintly, "You can't tell me what to do Ronald!" she said her voice rising, "I can make my own choices! And I've already told you a million times there is nothing you can do and stop me from going to Hogwarts!" Harry managed to return everything to its place and muttered, "I'll just go," but was stopped when both Ron and Hermione yelled, "NO! YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" and shyly sat back down.

"Did you even think about me -Er- or Harry when you decided to move? Did you?" Ron continued arguing. Tears threatened to fall out of Hermione's eyes as she bellowed. "I thought about you both!" she lied knowing she only thought of Ron, "And I didn't decide to move. I have no choice. My parents are really excited about this offer. Unless you are suggesting that I tell them not to take it because my friend is sad I'm leaving..." her voice trailed off because she noticed Ron nod.

"HOW COULD YOU, RON? YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS MEANS TO THEM!" she bellowed and tears slid down her cheeks. She knew she was overreacting but didn't change her mind.

"HAVE YOU THOUGHT THIS THROUGH? I mean, you know, other than it being a great vacation opportunity?" he asked flustered. She assumed he thought it was a vacation for her.

"You think I'm going to have fun while I'm away from you? You actually think so?" she said looking slightly mad. "I never said that Hermione! I was just suggesting that you could possibly- I don't know talk to them!" he suggested.

"Do you realize how selfish you're being? It's an opportunity for both of them. Ronald, this isn't something they sell and I haggle for. You- that's not what I meant, Ron," she whispered noticing the look on his face at the word haggle.

"Oh I know what you meant. Hermione you're not even going to try to tell your parents. It doesn't matter to you! NONE OF THIS MATTERS TO YOU...!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Harry didn't like where this was going and silently pleaded that they would finally admit their love for each other. Reality wasn't that kind.

"...I AM NEVER SPEAKING TO YOU AGAIN!" she yelled back to him. She exited through the door and slammed it. Harry meanwhile was trying to make himself invisible and immersed himself in the chess pieces.

"Well... that just... completely missed the point...," Ron voice cracked and Harry could've sworn he saw a tear go down his cheek.


	2. Moving On

"Are you alright, Hermione? The carriage has stopped."

Ginny stared at her friend concernedly. Hermione snapped out of her fantasy about her and Ron. She looked up at Ginny who had already got out of the carriage, ready to leave. "I- Er- yeah I'm ready," she stood up and accompanied Ginny on the path that led to Hogwarts.

They'd just come back from the Easter holidays and Hermione had avoided seeing Ron for almost a year now and though it hurt her, she wasn't going to talk to him until he apologized to her. He'd never tried to contact her, which made her sad, and she only knew what was going on with everyone because Ginny told her.

According to Ginny, Ron worked at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and helped George manage business. Harry, who was the topic Ginny liked the most, worked at the Auror office at the Ministry of Magic and apparently was considered being promoted. Bill and Fleur were expecting a child. Percy was getting married to some girl named Audrey. Ms. Weasley was, of course, bustling around preparing for the wedding and Mr. Weasley had been assigned to the Department of International Magical Cooperation and was receiving a higher pay than ever before.

They reached the Great Hall and found it filled with noise and students greeting each other, discussing their holidays. Hermione and Ginny found Neville and sat opposite of him at the Gryffindor table. "Hey, Neville," Ginny greeted. Neville was one of the few students who, like Hermione, had returned for their so-called "eighth year".

"Hi Ginny! Hi Hermione! Had a good holiday?" he asked grinning. "Yes. My parents were happy I could be with them for a while," Hermione replied. Ginny nodded. "Yeah, I guess I did. Everyone's going a bit mental because of Percy's wedding but it was okay I guess. How about you?" she said.

"Oh it was okay. Gran's been telling me she's happy that I went back to Hogwarts and all. She's also glad that I've considered applying to teach Herbology," he whispered. Professor McGonagall stood up and said a few welcoming words and sat back down. The moment she was seated food appeared on all five tables and everyone dug in.

Months passed and everyone stressed as exams were coming closer and closer. For the seventh and eighth years it meant N.E.W.T.'s. Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville spent their time crammed up in the library studying hard. Hermione was reading Typical Transfiguration when she felt someone staring at her. She looked up and saw Ginny staring at her, frowning.

"What?" she asked, putting the book down. "You! That's what. We've been in here for days, Hermione! No offense but I'm tired of studying. Aren't you, Luna? Neville?" Ginny said and looked at both of them for help. Luna chewed on a strand of her hair and was reading a book upside down, so she hadn't heard Ginny. Neville opened his mouth to speak but spotted Hannah Abbott across the library and shrugged sheepishly. "Ugh!" Ginny groaned defeated and walked out of the library while Hermione smirked at Neville.

What is the spell used to protect oneself from dementors? Hermione smiled knowingly and scribbled down the answer for the last test of the year. Then their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher signaled for them to stop writing and collected the tests. "I wish you all good luck!" he said and everyone cheerfully filed out of the classroom.

Ginny caught up with Hermione and Neville. "I think I failed all my tests and at the least got an Acceptable on my Defense Against the Dark Arts. I need to thank Harry for that one," she announced. "I agree," said Luna popping up. She started fiddling with her Butterbeer cork necklace and sighed happily. "Well I feel like I failed each one," Neville said glumly. Hermione put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure you didn't."

As they were walking, they spotted Hannah Abbott and Neville turned a deep shade of red. "I know you love her, Neville," Luna whispered. He turned even more red and shook his head. "Oh please, Neville. Go talk to her," Hermione piped up. "I-I d-don't know w-what to say," he replied. "Just talk about Herbology and hey! go tell her about you wanting to be the Herbology professor!" Hermione said and pushed him in Hannah's direction.

Ginny smiled, "That'll do him some good. Wait aren't you leaving for Germany tonight?" she asked. Hermione nodded, "Oh yeah. I'd better go repack and make sure everything's ready. Then I'll go over to my parents. So... This is goodbye, Ginny." It wasn't a question it was a statement. Ginny looked sad. "Yeah." Luna, however, was smiling.

"It's okay to move away because you make new friends and if you don't you'll always have you're old friends with you," Luna said dreamily.

"I- Thanks Luna!" Hermione said and pulled Luna into a hug. She was a bit surprised but hugged Hermione back. They broke apart and Hermione hugged Ginny, "I'll see you in a little over a year, Gin. Stay safe."

Ginny giggled, "Right. You too, Hermione." They let go of each other and Hermione walked off waving in their direction. "Wait! Hermione!" Ginny yelled. Hermione spun around, "What?"

"Don't go around and fancying every boy in Deutschland. I think you still have a chance with my brother." Hermione nodded and jogged to her dormitory fighting the urge not to cry as memories of Ron flooded her brain.


	3. Different Lives

Four Years Later

Hermione's eyes darted around her apartment and out the window. It was raining. She was still in Germany. She was supposed to have returned to England three years ago.

Hermione had fell in love with Berlin the moment she'd set eyes on it so she decided to stay a little longer. Following Ginny's advice, she hadn't dated anyone at all and, in fact, found Germany boring after a while so here she was, bags packed, Crookshanks in her arm, ready to leave for the airport. The raindrops pattered against the glass. She sighed and shut the door behind her as she left her now-empty apartment.

The next day Hermione stayed at the Leaky Cauldron. She felt the need to visit Diagon Alley so she trudged through the snow looking around at the shops. She wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck.

Snowflakes were everywhere as she shivered and looked for a place to go to. Hermione decided to keep walking and found herself standing in front of a store with a colorful sign that read:

**Are you feeling cold?  
>Or are you feeling bold?<br>Either way the Heat Brick  
>Is the way to go<br>**  
>The Heat Brick? She laughed and walked into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Sure enough, the shelves were stocked with Heat Bricks and other items she didn't recognize. The store was filled with people and employees but none whom were familiar.<p>

Hermione walked over to a section with items called Disappearing Deerskin Decor and examined them. "Can I help you, Madame?" a voice said from behind her. She was startled so much she jumped and dropped the Deerskin, which disappeared.

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to-" she said but stopped abruptly when she saw the person who had spoken. He had red hair, freckles, was thin and really tall. He was wearing a purple shirt with WWW monogrammed on it and a pin that said Ron. He looked like he was growing a beard and she assumed her expression matched his as he stared at her in shock.

"Er- my-nee?" he croaked. She nodded slightly. "Ron is that you?" He grinned, "Yeah. Do I look different?" She started shaking her head but stopped. "Well you're growing a beard," she said enthusiastically. Ron laughed.

He stared at her. "You look wow. I mean- wow. So you're not mad at me?" he blurted. Ron turned red as he continued to look at her.

"I guess not. I would be but I haven't seen you in years. So no, not really. And I'm really sorry," she added sheepishly.

He nodded and scratched the back of his head, "Yeah. I'm sorry, too. I didn't want you to leave me-er- us." They stood in silence but then all of a sudden Hermione flung her arms around Ron's neck and pulled him into a hug. He was caught off guard but hugged her back.

"You know I've sort of missed your hugs, Hermione," he said sweetly. She smiled. They stood there for a moment ignoring everything when someone cleared their throat. They broke apart and Hermione found the source of the noise.

A rather pretty, young, blonde-haired woman stood looking at the two of them unpleasantly. "Ronald? May I ask who this is?" she scowled.

"Oh this is Hermione!" he replied simply, staring at Hermione. The woman cleared her throat again. "Well are you going to introduce me or what?" Ron snapped out of his reverie.

"Oh right-er- Hermione this is Mia. She's my- my- "Ron lost track of what he was saying and stared at Hermione with his mouth agape.

Mia rolled her eyes. "I'm his fiancée," she finished. "Oh," Hermione's throat went dry. Her head started buzzing. Since when was Ron getting married? Since you left him, said a voice in her head. She felt her heart break into a million pieces but she smiled at the two, wishing she had stayed in Germany.

Mia flashed a smile at Hermione, "I know he's so sweet. I can't think of anyone better than him to marry." Ron smirked and she pulled him by the collar and kissed him full on the lips. Hermione stood there, her jaw wide open, and her eyes filling with tears.

She started to back away slowly but they broke apart. Ron looked dazed but slightly pleased. "Ronnie do you want to have lunch or something?" Mia asked oblivious to Hermione. "Well the shop's busy and I don't exactly know when my break is. I'll have to ask George..." For some reason this pleased Hermione.

Mia frowned and ran her hand through his hair. "Well I'll see you tonight, right? You're coming, aren't you?" Ron asked. "Actually, Ronnie, I can't. My parents want me to meet some colleague of theirs or something. I have to have dinner with them but I'll miss you. Will you miss me, Ronnie?" she giggled. "Yeah sure, Mia," he answered. She planted another kiss on his lips and waved at Hermione and skipped off.

"Yeah. I know she's... something. But she's not mental or anything. She's alright," he said to Hermione. She nodded but felt tears running down her cheeks and tried to hide them. He finally noticed and looked at her. "Wait are you crying? What's wrong?" he asked concernedly. She glanced around the store and made up an excuse. "Er- I tried the Onion Opticals. Yeah they burn a lot," she lied.

Relief spread across his face, "Oh yeah they do. Hey! Do you want to come over to the Burrow? Mum's having a huge dinner tonight and yeah. Mia was supposed to come but she's busy, you heard her. So do you want to come? We can catch up on these past years. Harry and Ginny'll be there!" he added as an afterthought.

His face broke into a grin as she nodded. "I can make it. What time?" He opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by someone yelling his name. "Ugh! I've got to go. Seven, don't be late!" he said and ran off through the store.

Hermione acquired money from Gringotts and went back to the Leaky Cauldron. She collapsed on to her bed It wasn't possible. Ron couldn't get married, he loved her. You have no proof, the voice in her head cackled. Sadly, she agreed with it. 

A/N- I had fun making up the Weasley Wizard Wheezes items. The names just came to me. I know, it's sad, Ron's getting married. Stay tuned for the next chapter and sorry I put this one up so late. Oh, and I got a question about how Hermione sees her parents when she's at Hogwarts. Here's how: Hogsmeade has arranged for her parents to have a place to stay so Hermione can see them everyday. They did what they could (lifting Muggle repelling charms) because Headmistress McGonagall asked them to for just one year. Everyday after her studies, Hermione goes to Hogsmeade to visit her parents and chat with them. She managed to do that the whole year and then she moved off to Germany. I hope that makes sense. 


	4. She's Back

"Stop moving! I'm trying to fix your hair, Victoire!" Ginny stomped her foot frustrated. "No!" Victoire argued. "Oh leave it, Gin. She won't stay still for you. Forget it. It's never going to happen," Bill snickered as he passed by. Ginny rolled her eyes but let Victoire go. Fleur, Ms. Weasley, Bill, Ginny, and Victoire were in the kitchen of the Burrow preparing for dinner.

The door of the Burrow opened and George and Ron came in laughing. "Hey!" George greeted, "Angie here yet?" Fleur shook her head as Harry came in the kitchen followed by Percy. "...honestly I think it's stupid," Harry was saying. He slid onto a chair and nodded at George and Ron, "How's the shop going?"

"Meh. It was okay. Nothing new. The usual successful, lucrative business," he said sarcastically. "Didn't I tell you not to brag?" Angelina laughed as she entered. "Hello Angie, dear," Ms. Weasley said passing a bowl of food to Fleur. George planted a kiss on Angelina's cheek and she rubbed her very pregnant belly. He sat down and put his feet on the table.

"Ron make yourself useful and help your mother," Harry commanded as the others laughed. Ms. Weasley nodded, "Yes. Thank you, Harry, dear. Make yourself useful and help me. Here," she handed him a plate piled with pastries, "set them on the table. Do not eat them! If you do I will know. GEORGE! GET YOUR FEET OFF THE TABLE!" she bellowed. "I will," he replied but didn't move.

"Hey Mum! You won't believe who I ran into at the joke shop," Ron started. "Snogging for a lifetime, did you now, Ron?" Harry smirked. "Let me guess her name begins with a 'M'-" Percy said mockingly. "And ends with an 'A'," Ginny finished. "Three guesses who it was. I really shouldn't allow you to talk to people that come to the joke shop for things other than the products. Or should I say snog people who come in for things other than the products?" George complained.

"Mia came but I mean someone else did, too. I invited her for dinner here tonight because Mia couldn't make it," Ron said happily. Everyone stared at him in shock. Ms. Weasley spoke, "Ronald Bilius Weasley what-?"

"Ooh! Who did you invite, Ron?" Ginny interrupted excitedly. Just that moment the door flung open and a young woman stepped in. Everyone looked at her, surprised. Ron, however, went up to her and grabbed her hand, dragging her to the kitchen.

Harry was the first to speak. "Hermione! You're back!" At Harry's words, everyone started greeting Hermione and interrogating her on her whereabouts the past few years.

Ginny hugged her. "Oh it's so good to see you. I thought I'd never see you again!" Hermione smiled, "Well, Berlin was brilliant but then I started feeling quite homesick so here I am!" George stood up, "It is my understanding that you entered my shop today. How did I not notice?" She shrugged. "I don't know."

After Mr. Weasley returned from work, they all ate dinner. "So Hermione how was Germany? I hear it's a fantastic place for Muggles. I know a couple of wizards and witches from there and they say it's absolutely wonderful," said Mr. Weasley.

Hermione smiled as she ate her pasta, "I see you haven't lost your knack for Muggles, Mr. Weasley." He nodded and shook his fork as he spoke. "My current job helps with the Muggle business as well."

Later Ms. Weasley cleaned up with Fleur and Angelina. Mr. Weasley grabbed the Daily Prophet and read. Percy and Harry played a game of Wizards' Chess while Ginny, Bill, and Ron watched. Victoire had fallen asleep in her father's arms, tired of fixing her hair. Hermione had found a copy of Hogwarts, A History and was reading it.

"Do you ever stop reading?" a voice cooed. She snapped her head up and saw Ron looking straight, down at her. "Come on," he held out a hand and she took it.

They climbed up to Ron's old attic room. "Wow. Nothing's really changed, has it?" she noticed as they entered his room and he shut the door behind them. It looked exactly as she remembered it but the difference was that she could see the floor.

"I know it's clean," he said as if he'd read her mind, "I don't live here anymore so yeah." She slumped onto his bed. "Did you miss me?" he blurted then flushed and started spluttering. "I m-mean-y-you know-Er..."

Hermione smiled, "Of course I did," she said. "Oh you did?" he asked his face lighting up.

"Yes," she answered as he sat next to her, "I really missed you. I think that might've been a reason I came back. Because I really missed you..." she stared straight at him, leaning towards him, "And Harry," she added backing away from him realizing their faces were just inches from each other.

"So, how's the shop? And your wedding?" she questioned trying to recover from what had happened previously.

"Oh well. You know. The shop's doing really good. Everyone loves a joke shop, yeah. And the wedding, well yeah I'm getting married next month and you know mum. She's going bonkers about it and freaking out. But Mia's parents said they'll kindly take care of all costs. Mum had a fit but eventually gave in but said she'll do everything else," Ron replied.

He absently nudged the floor with his shoe. Hermione found herself taking in his features. His wonderful red hair came down on his face, just long enough not to cover his eyes. His eyes were the usual soft blue as they looked around his room. His mouth was curved upwards in a smile. His arms were big under his sleeves and she could tell he had muscled arms. Ron was still really tall but she had grown too so he was only a few inches taller than her.

He looked at her and saw her drinking him in and smiled even wider. "You look nice. If I haven't mentioned that before," he said, "What did you do in Germany?"

She opened her mouth to speak but there was a knock and Ron's door opened. Ginny stuck her head in, "Sorry if I interrupted anything. I was just going to say that Bill and Victoire left and Harry and I are about to as well. So..."

Hermione nodded and went out the door followed by Ron. They reached the drawing room and found Percy playing chess with George while Angelina and Harry watched. Fleur and Ms. Weasley were each reading an issue of Witch Weekly and gossiping. Mr. Weasley was still reading his Daily Prophet.

Hermione gasped as she saw something twinkling on Ginny's hand. "You have a ring, Ginny!" She pointed at it. Ginny looked down at it, "Oh yeah. Well Ron isn't the only one getting married!" She wiggled her finger at Hermione. It was a heart-shaped diamond. "Wow it's beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I know, right?" Ginny boasted. Harry stood up, "Didn't I tell you not to brag? Ugh you remind me of George."

George looked up from his game. "Oh Harry, darling. You say that like it's a bad thing."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Ginny are you ready to leave?" Ginny nodded. The couple thanked Ms. Weasley and exited.

"Well I think I should leave, too," Hermione spoke, "It's getting late." She went up to the door. "I'll show you the way out," Ron mumbled stupidly and followed her out.

"You didn't have to come," Hermione whispered once they were out of the boundaries of the Burrow. "Yeah but I wanted to make sure you made it here safe. And look, you're safe," he answered. Hermione laughed.

"Er- so yeah," he scratched the back of his head.

"I'm safe."

"Yeah. Hey do you want to-Er- have lunch. Or something? Sometime in the future?"

"Just me and you? Or Mia, too?" There was an edge in her voice.

Ron seemed to notice. "Er-Just me and you."

"Oh. I'd like that." She calmed a bit.

"I'd better leave," she repeated. Hermione was walking away from him to Disapparate when he called her.

"Yes?" she said.

"You're invited to my wedding," he said cheerfully.

"Okay." She Disapparated knowing for sure that she wasn't going to attend Ron's wedding because she knew her heart wouldn't be able to take more pain.

A/N: Okay so I thought this chapter was necessary because I wanted to make sure the Weasleys knew Hermione was back. I might update the next chapter late, I don't know, but I'll try to do it as soon as possible. Stay tuned the next chapter is important for the end.


	5. The Weasley's Imaginary Palace

Hermione went back to the Burrow everyday after that night. Each and everyday she'd went there Mia was present. And each and everyday she'd went there her disliking of Mia grew stronger and stronger. A few days later she realized she wasn't the only one who disliked Mia.

George said he was thinking of renaming his Drown Umbridge set of toys to Drown Mia. Ginny complained to Harry that she'd caught her flirting with him and he agreed that it was true. Percy and Audrey (who'd returned from a trip to Japan) said they'd never thought that they could find anybody prissier than the two. Hermione had even caught Mr. and Ms. Weasley whispering about how they could've probably found a better wife for Ron.

She sat lazily on a sofa in the Burrow stroking Crookshanks head while Ginny sat opposite of her stroking Harry's head. "Honestly, she's a nightmare," Hermione said.

"Where is she now? Biting Ron's head off?" Harry spat. "I'd feel sorry for him but he's the one that chose her," Ginny muttered and added, "Harry, have you ever tried brushing your hair?"

Harry gave her a dirty look and turned to Hermione. "Look, so we've been trying to make up a plan to get you with Ron and this is what we have so far." He sat up and spread a sheet of parchment on the table.

Ginny scooted next to him and took out a quill and a bottle of ink from under the table. The parchment had a diagram of the wedding with the marquee and another with the tent. "Okay so this," he pointed at a group of purple circles with names around them, "Is where I will be. Ginny is going to be here," he pointed at a green circle on a diagram of the inside of the Burrow, "And this is where Ron will be." He finished by pointing at a red circle above Ginny's green one.

"I-I w-what is this?" Hermione stuttered. "Harry told you. It's part of our plan to get Ron to with you," Ginny answered calmly. "What? I can't- you can't do this! Ron chose her! He loves her! You can't change it! He's getting married and that's that!" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione you know you love him- don't deny it- and I know you don't want him to marry that-"

"Ginny!" Harry said warningly. "What? Relax, I said witch," Ginny replied coolly, "Hermione you can't let him marry her! You LOVE HIM! FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! Right, Harry?"

Harry shrugged, "I'm just in this because I was promised that I could pay for our wedding. So, Hermione you can't let Mia marry Ron."

Ginny groaned, "Harry you're not helpful at all. I'll tell George that you can't pay for the wedding and-"

"George? How many people are in on this?"

"Well it's just me, Harry, George, Angie, Percy, Audrey, Fleur, Bill, and I think mum and dad know about it, too," she added thoughtfully.

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T DO THIS GINNY! YOU HAVE TO RESPECT RON! IF HE'S HAPPY I'M HAPPY, TOO-!"

"But-"

"NO! GINNY I SAID LEAVE IT! JUST LEAVE HIM AND ME ALONE! HE'S NOT-"

"I hear rising tones," George said as he entered with Angelina, "Ginny what did you do now?"

"I did nothing. Hermione claims that she's not in love with Ron. She wants to see him marry Mia. She won't follow through with the plan," Ginny said pointedly.

George sighed, "I had a feeling this would happen. Hermione you've got to just let it out and admit you like this plan." Angelina nodded encouragingly.

"I never said I didn't love Ron," Hermione mumbled quietly. George walked over and slapped Harry's shoulder. "I told you she'd admit it. Now we need to explain the plan-"

"NO! Listen George and you lot also. I really, truly appreciate the effort. I do. But I can't do this to Ron. I respect his feelings too much to do this. I-I'm sorry," she said and picked up Crookshanks and left.

Ginny looked put out. George patted her on the back. "It's okay, Gin. If I can't get those two together, then I'm not George Weasley."

* * *  
>It was the night before the wedding. Hermione had been bugged by everybody about getting rid of Mia. She kept saying no but had a feeling that they were planning something despite her arguments. She put her foot down at dinner when Ginny kept kicking her leg and nodding at Ron who was looking rather bored while Mia ran her hand through his hair. She'd excused herself from the table and come outside to sit on the porch.<p>

The wind kept blowing her hair in her face and she kept swatting it away. She shivered and pulled her cardigan tighter around her. A wad of her hair landed in her mouth and she spat it out and felt someone put the strand behind her ear. She looked sideways and found Ron staring at her. She smiled.

"I like it when you smile," he said then blushed. "I-Er - "

"It's okay. I like it when you smile, too," she cut in. He grinned and stood up. "Follow me. I need to show you something," he held out his hand to her.

"Ron we've been walking for ages. Where are you taking me?" she asked after half an hour of walking and stopped to rub her feet. "A place," he answered with an edge of eagerness in his voice. "Almost there."

They walked through the field of grass near the Burrow for a few more minutes. She noticed the grass get higher and higher. By the time the grass was above their heads, Ron muttered that it was only a few steps away. When Hermione finally felt like she was going to die of exhaustion, Ron stopped. "Here."

There was a clearing in front of them with the building half the size of the Burrow. "Wow. It hasn't really changed, has it?" Ron mumbled more to himself than Hermione.

"Hermione, welcome to the Weasley's Imaginary Palace!"

He walked up to the building which was becoming more and more clearer to Hermione. It was actually, or seemed to be, an old tree house. Ron beckoned for her to look around them. She saw it was made of wood and looked like it was divided into three.

One side was blue and white and had a rather girly layout. There was a small bed with dusty covers and old posters of the Holyhead Harpies. She traced her fingers over many hand-drawn pictures of brooms and Quidditch fields and lots of pictures of creatures. On one wall were the initials "G.W."

"Terego! Scourgify!" Ron muttered and the dust in the room disappeared. "Yeah so this is Ginny's old room in the palace," he said, "Wow I've never been in here. I didn't know she loved Quidditch so much." He looked at all of Ginny's old drawings. "Come on. Let me show you Fred and George's room."

They walked through a door which led to the next division. It was colored green and purple and had two beds. The room also had hand-drawn pictures but the pictures were of ideas for a joke shop. There were Muggle posters of people getting sick and looking ill with comments written in fading ink.

"They were really planning ahead for that joke shop of theirs. Skiving Snackboxes," he pointed at the posters. Hermione looked around at the wall and saw the initials "G.W." and "F.W." when Ron interrupted her thoughts. "Er- do you want to see mine?" he asked. She nodded and he grabbed her hand and led her to the last and final room.

It was orange and black and by far Hermione's favorite. It had a canopy bed, Chudley Cannons posters, pictures of Quidditch things, the initials "R.W.", a sign that said "No Maroon Please", and a huge switch.

"What's the switch for?" she asked curiously. "Oh right. Go outside and you'll see," he whispered. She raised an eyebrow but obeyed his orders. Hermione noticed it was pitch black outside and feared that there could be any creature out here. "Hey Ron? Do you- Merlin's Beard!" she exclaimed as she finally found out what the switch did.

The moment Ron pulled the switch the sky bad filled with thousands of tiny little stars. The tree house turned into a castle, or at least looked like one, and she saw a beautiful waterfall behind the tree house.

"Ron, this is amazing! I love it!" she said. "I thought you would." he whispered from behind her. She felt him take her hand and pull her towards the waterfall.

"This waterfall is brilliant."

He nodded leading her closer to the waterfall. They were getting nearer to the edge of a cliff which was right next to the waterfall.

"And the stars. Oh I really love magic now. It's beautiful. It's- AAARRRGGGGHHHH!" she screamed as Ron pushed her off the cliff into the water. There was a giant splash as she landed. Hermione emerged out of the water and yelled a couple of threats and swear words at him as he rolled with laughter.

"Oh haha you're hilarious. I'm GONNA KILL YOU!" she bellowed as her teeth chattered and her clothes clung to her. "Her- hahaha. Hermione you're-hahaha. You're killing me!" he said between breaths.

"JUMP IN THE WATER NOW!"

"No! Hahaha!"

"NOW!"

"No, Hermione it's okay! Hahaha!"

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY GET YOUR ARSE-!"

"Fine!" he replied and took off his shirt and jumped off the cliff and splashed her as he crashed into the water.

He swam over to her and covered his face with his arms, "Don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me..." he said defensively.

She blinked. The sight of him with his shirt off had taken her breath away. She couldn't help but notice his muscles and felt faint.

He slowly took his arms away from his face when he realized she wasn't hitting him. He saw her staring at him and smirked. "Are you checking me out, Hermione?" he asked.

She flushed, "Er-no." He splashed her, "Oh please. I think you are."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

They splashed each other while they argued. Then, Hermione and Ron swam around snorting with laughter for hours, when she finally realized it was really late. "Hey Ron what time is it?" she asked snatching his arm and looking at his wet watch. "Oh it's midnight!" he said, "Come on!"

They both swam a little further to get to land and shivered. "Well that was fun," she mumbled sarcastically. "Hermione you know you enjoyed it," he chuckled. She rolled her eyes, "Yes, I suppose. Now come here let me dry you off," she beckoned.

"Ron you are the stupidest person I have ever met. A Unicorn is not a vegetable..."

They trudged through the tall grass back to the Burrow, hand in hand, laughing. They finally reached the door of the Burrow when it flung open revealing a very furious Mia followed by Ginny, George, and Harry.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" she yelled. Ron spluttered. "ANSWER ME! AND WHY ARE YOU WITH HER?" she asked noticing Hermione. "Well excuse me but I happen to be his best friend," Hermione jeered. "Oh right of course. YOU'RE AS MUCH AS HIS BEST FRIEND AS HIS SISTER IS TO HARRY POTTER!" Mia replied.

"Actually, Harry and I rather good friends," Ginny said quietly. Mia scowled at Ginny and turned back to Hermione. "You are not invited to my wedding. I will make sure you can't enter," she hissed. "OI! We'll make sure she has a wonderful seat right up front!" George sneered, "And it's not your wedding only, it's his too."

"George forget it. I wasn't going to come anyways," Hermione snapped and walked away. She heard Mia yell with triumph and ignored it. Hermione turned to Disapparate when she saw Ron's face wearing the same expression as when she'd told him she was moving.

She mouthed the words "I love you" and she could've sworn she saw him nod slightly, as if he did too.

A/N: Okay so here's the long awaited chapter. I know this story is going by way too fast but when I first wrote it, it seemed pretty long. I'll try my best next time I write a chaptered story not to go too fast. I apologize to everyone who is disappointed. Other than that I think the story's going strong don't you think? Oh, and I got that 'I like your smile" quote from that Disney movie Lemonade Mouth. Also, I'll update the next chapter faster than usual. Thanks! Review! Review!


	6. The Plan

The next morning the sun was shining brightly through the window of Hermione's room as she woke up and got dressed for breakfast. She rapidly hurried down the stairs after eating in her room and headed over to the pub area of the Leaky Cauldron. Hannah Abbott, the landlady, was drying newly washed goblets with her wand when she spotted Hermione. "Hey Hermione! Want a butterbeer? Pumpkin juice? Firewhisky? On the house," she smiled.

"Oh no thanks. But I appreciate the offer," Hermione replied. She sat in silence, the only sounds of Hannah cleaning up the place. The bell at the door of the shop rang and Hermione saw Harry entering.

"Hello Harry! Nice to see you again! It's been a while," Hannah greeted. Harry chuckled, "Yeah it has, hasn't it?" He stalked over to where Hermione was sitting and took the stool next to her.

"Shouldn't you be at some stupid wedding?" Hermione asked sourly. Harry shook his head. "I decided if you won't go then I won't either. Have you had something to drink? Oi Hannah! Two butterbeers, please!" Hannah nodded and gave Harry a thumbs up.

"What do you mean you're not going? You're his best man!" Hermione gaped. "Yeah and you're his best friend. You're not going and so why should I? Hey you want to visit Ollivander's? I haven't been there in a while. Old Ollie's going to be-"

"Harry you have to go! Ron's depending on you! Hannah forget the butterbeers! Come on let's go!" she said and grabbed Harry's arm to take him back to the wedding.

She turned and saw the marquee was filling with people and a knot formed in her stomach. Harry stopped walking every time she let go of him so she had to drag him all the way inside the Burrow.

"Good Harry! You brought her!" George exclaimed as they entered. "Wha-?" Hermione said then realized she'd been tricked. "You set me up! This was a trap! No I'm not going through with whatever your plan is-"

"Ginny!" George called. She came hurriedly through the kitchen and muttered, "I know what to do." She rushed over and managed to pull Hermione helplessly into the nearest room.

She threw a dress at her. "Here wear this," Ginny murmured and searched the closet for shoes. Hermione pulled on the dress hesitantly.

"Nice one, Gin. She looks good," George said as they emerged from the room. Harry laughed. "You shut it. I'll deal with you later," Hermione hissed. "I was promised," Harry whimpered.

"Okay so Harry and me are-"

"Harry and I," Angelina corrected, walking in. "Whatever, Angie. So, Harry and I are going to take care of the parents. Both Ron and Mia's parents. You know keep them out of the way and yeah," George explained.

"I'll take care of Mia," Angelina added. "And I'll take care of Ron and Hermione!" Ginny finished. Hermione hesitated, "I know. I've given up on myself and handed over my fate to you lot but I don't know about this. Is this plan going to work?"

"Of course it is. Meet back here in five minutes. Harry we need to leave," George said checking his watch. Harry nodded and led him out the door. Angelina sighed and headed up the stairs to Ginny's room, where Mia was getting ready.

"So are you ready, Hermione? You have to talk to Ron," Ginny asked nervously.

"Yeah I guess I am. But I don't know. I'm too nervous, what do you want me to say?" Hermione asked. "Just tell him how you feel and maybe it'll change his mind," Ginny said. "Yeah I'll go right now," Hermione replied.

She took a deep breath and climbed up the stairs to his room. She smoothed out her dress and knocked on the door, her heart pounding. It didn't open. She knocked again and felt like she couldn't swallow.

No one answered the door. This time she banged on the door and yelled, "Ron! Open the door!"

Nothing. Hermione frowned and twisted the doorknob and tripped into Ron's room. There were clothes everywhere but Ron was nowhere to be found. "Ron?" she called walking in, "Are you in here? It's me, Hermione."

The room was silent and still. Maybe he went outside, she thought. So, she hurried downstairs and went outdoors looking for him. In the distance she could see George and Harry chatting away with Mia's parents. She circled the outside of the Burrow twice but didn't find him.

Hermione went inside and sat on the kitchen counter thinking of places he could've gone. She thought he maybe went to see Mia early but then she realized Angelina would've said something by now. The door of the Burrow opened and Harry and George entered.

"Oi! How was it, Hermione?" George asked curiously. Ginny came, too, followed by Angelina. "Oh yes! How was it? Did the plan work?" Ginny added.

Hermione shook her head, "I didn't talk to him."

Harry laughed, "What the nerves got you?"

She sighed, "I didn't talk to him because... Because Ron's missing."

A/N: I wonder where Ron went. Hmmm. Anyways, I'll update the next chapter a little late. And for anyone who's reading my story They Said He Could Never Love, I'll update a new chapter slowly because I am working on this one. For those who haven't read it, go ahead! It's a Voldemort/Bellatrix one. Review! Review!


	7. How Love Feels

"Where the HELL is he? We've searched everywhere! How could he just disappear?" Harry yelled as he wiped sweat of his brow. The five of them had searched the inside and outside of the Burrow nearly three times for Ron but there was no sign of him.

"Alright I'll say it, Georgie; I didn't think this plan would work. And look what it's done to us! I am NOT supposed to be running around! I am supposed to be relaxing and enjoying a wedding, not searching for the groom! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, GEORGE!" Angelina bellowed and huffed angrily as she went to the inside of the marquee.

George looked guiltily up at Hermione. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean for all this to happen. I'd better go before Angie takes her anger out on people. I hope we're still on good terms," he said and followed Angelina out the door.

"Hermione, listen, if you do find Ron, tell him how you feel. Just speak to him. He's going to understand you," Ginny assured her. Harry nodded, "Yeah, Gin's right, Hermione." And they too went to the marquee, leaving Hermione to her thoughts.

Where could Ron be? He couldn't have Disapparated or else someone would've seen him. He was still at the Burrow for sure but where? Then the answer slapped Hermione in the face.

She knew exactly where Ron was.

Her dress ripped and shredded as she raced through the tall grass. Her heart was pounding in her ears as she lost breath and ran as fast as she could. She finally reached The Weasley's Imaginary Palace.

Hermione hurried to the orange and black division and swung open the door, forgetting to knock first. He was sitting on his canopy bed holding a small photo. He looked up and saw her standing at the door.

"Ron?" she said uncertainly. Ron jumped when he heard her voice, as if he'd thought he was just imagining her figure.

"Hermione! Er- what are you doing here?" Ron asked.

She took a deep breath. It was now or never. "Ron, I need to tell you something. The truth," she replied nervously.

He raised his eyebrows, "The truth?" She nodded and took a seat next to him.

"Yes, the truth. The truth about how I feel about you. But I have to start from the beginning." His eyes widened.

"The beginning? What do you mean?" he asked.

"Ever since I met you on the train," she answered, "That first day of Hogwarts. The way I felt about you."

His eyes widened, "I d-don't understand. The way you feel about me? What do you mean? We're just friends, right? I mean..."

"Well you're getting married today and I wanted to let you know so I don't regret never telling you..."

He stared at her curiously but said nothing. She looked him straight in the eyes and took a deep breath.

"Ron, that first day I met you on the train, I honestly thought you were some clueless boy who didn't know how to use magic."

"Thanks for being so kind, Hermione. But wait why are you-" he got cut off.

"I'm not finished. The rest of the year, though, I realized you weren't a clueless boy. You were way more than that. When you saved me from that troll, I felt like you actually cared about me."

"But I did," he cut in. Hermione smiled, "Thanks. And when you sacrificed yourself during the chess game I thought I'd never see you again b-because you were out for so long."

"That explains why I didn't remember much from that night," he responded.

"In our second year, it really made me feel special what you did. When Malfoy called me a Mudblood-"

"-don't say that word-

"-I really truly thought that you liked me. The year after that, of course, when we had our fight about Scabbers and Crookshanks, I was furious but when you apologized, I still had that weird feeling but I didn't know what it was. Then, in our fourth year, came the Yule Ball," said Hermione.

Ron groaned, "Don't remind me of it."

"Yes, that's not a good memory for me either but I have to continue. It was really wonderful at first. I mean Viktor was a real gentleman."

"Oh, Vicky, he was such a gentleman. He gave me flowers and such!" Ron mimicked.

"I never said that," she said through clenched teeth. "And yes, Viktor _was_ a gentleman unlike someone else who had just figured out I was a girl." She narrowed her eyes as she spoke and he sheepishly turned red.

"Anyways, I actually was enjoying my night but then you came up and yelled about 'fraternizing with the enemy' and spoiled everything!" she said her anger building up at the memory.

"Well, I asked you! But stupid Vicky had asked you first, hadn't he? 'Oh wonderful, dear Vicky'. If you'd gone with me then I'm sure you would've had loads of fun and maybe we could've-" he stopped and his cheeks flushed even more.

They could've what? Her heart started beating faster. What was he going to say? Dated? Or kissed? She looked at him, he'd developed an interest with a loose board on the floor and a blush was creeping up his cheeks. Maybe he felt the same way about her. No, he couldn't he was getting married. She remembered the wedding was supposed to start in an hour. Hermione hurriedly started speaking again.

"Er- well as I was saying, yes the Yule Ball was a disaster but in the end we made up and I forgave you because I l-" she cut off. She wasn't going to admit her feelings just yet.

"After that, of course, was our fifth year and Umbridge ruined it for us and Sirius d-died," she choked out, "It was pretty eventful but not in the way I hoped..."

He looked at her oddly. "What d'you mean?"

"It just didn't go well. And our sixth year, you started dating Lav-Lav and weren't you two so adorable?" said Hermione sourly.

"Hermione, I told you a million times that I was sorry. And I still am."

"Ron, did it ever occur to you why I was mad at you? Why I avoided seeing you?"

"Not really. I just thought you were angry because I didn't spend enough time with you. That's not it though. You're going to tell me, right?" he asked hopefully.

She stood up not saying a word. Hermione spotted the picture Ron had placed next to the canopy bed. A boy about sixteen years old stood inside a joke shop with his arm around a younger version of her smiling to the camera. She whispered, "Ron, I was crushed. I wanted you to love me, not her. And when you kissed Lavender, every tiny piece of hope I had of you liking me was gone." She picked up the picture and ran a finger down the smiling boy's face.

"And after you broke up with her I started thinking again that there was a chance you could like me again. When we went searching for Horcruxes, I still believed it, and when you left... Ron do you realize how much you mean to me?" she asked and spun around to face him.

Ron was startled to see tears running down her cheeks. "I left because I thought you'd chosen Harry over me," said Ron in a quiet voice.

"Why would you think that? I love Harry a lot, don't get me wrong, but it's you I'm in love with not Harry."

"Wha- Really?" he asked, unable to believe his ears, "You love me? Why me? I mean, he's the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One. And I'm just Harry Potter's best friend, nothing more."

"Ron, don't say that. You're way more than that. You're a hero. I love you that way. And as to why I'm not in love with Harry... I guess it's because he's usually stressed and not as easygoing and fun as you. I just need someone that's, you know, immature a bit, but I'm going to have to keep looking I guess," said Hermione giving him a small smile.

"Wait, why?" he questioned.

"Because you're taken and even if you weren't you don't love me-"

"Hermione Jean Granger," said Ron in a mock serious tone, "how the _hell_ can you think for a minute I don't love you back?"

"I- You do?" she asked her stomach fluttering with excitement. He nodded. "A lot, but I didn't think you liked me back so I didn't mention it. And Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to hurt you. Or make you angry. And I regret the day I met Mia."

"Ron," she whispered as he leaned in. They were inches away from each other. He could smell her sweet vanilla scent as they got nearer and nearer. She could feel his spearmint breath as they're lips just...

"NO!" she blurted and pushed Ron away from her. He looked astonished, "What's wrong?"

"Ron! Did you forget you are supposed to get married soon? We have to go back," she said.

"Didn't I tell you I regret meeting her?"

"Yes, but Ron there are people sitting in a marquee waiting for a wedding to occur. You can't let those poor people stay waiting forever. You have to let them know something," said Hermione matter-of-factly.

Ron rose off the bed and exited the division followed by Hermione. "Do you have anything planned, Ron? What are you going to do?" she asked as they hurried through the tall grass.

The pair finally reached the end and rushed towards the marquee. "Ron, what are you going to do?" she repeated.

"Well, Hermione, if things turn out right, I'll be getting married," he replied as he switched paths and entered the Burrow.

A/N: Here's another chapter! In the next chapter, Ron will get a bit meaner but it will be necessary for the story to end correctly. Only a few chapters left until the end! Review! Review!


	8. It Isn't Over Yet

It was over. There was nothing Hermione could do. Ron was getting married to Mia and that was final. Everything she'd told him was true yet it had all been a joke to him, apparently. The wedding was going to start in ten minutes and she decided she would go see it. After all, it would probably be the last time she saw Ron. She took a shaky breath and wiped her eyes leaving no trace of tears. Hermione was dragging herself to the marquee when she heard yelling coming from inside the Burrow.

Curiously, she sneaked inside and found it was coming from upstairs. Hermione hurried up and found Mia, wearing her bridal gown, in a full-blown argument with Ron, who was looking rather flustered. Neither had taken notice she was standing there, listening.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T GET MARRIED, RON? WE'VE BEEN PLANNING THIS FOR MONTHS! IS IT BECAUSE OF HER? OH IT IS, ISN'T IT? IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT HER!" Mia bellowed.

Ron blinked but seemed to be calm as he spoke, "Listen to me. Look everyone's been telling me that maybe I could've found a better person. How maybe another girl would be nicer. But you know what? I IGNORED THEM! AND I TOLD THEM YOU WERE MY LOVE-"

"-AND YOU WERE DAMN RIGHT-"

"-NO I WAS WRONG! You were horrible! I always told people to give you a chance, that you were a really sweet person, but I was wrong. You are not any of those things I said you were. You're spoiled, rude, and annoying. And Hermione did nothing to you! She's a much better person than you anyways!" said Ron.

"EAVESDROPPING, WERE YOU?" Mia spoke not to Ron but Hermione.

Hermione stuttered, "I d-didn't mean t-to..."

"What makes her more pleasing than me? She's nothing but a stupid brat!" Mia screeched.

Tears filled Hermione's eyes once more and she stumbled downstairs. Ron looked from where Hermione had just been to Mia and shot her a dirty look before hurrying after Hermione.

Hermione wrenched open the door of the Burrow but it slammed shut as Ron pushed his hand against it. "Hermione, please don't leave."

"I'm confused, Ron. Did you mean the things you said to me or to her?" she sobbed. He inched closer to her only to be interrupted by Mia's screaming.

"OH, SO NOW YOU'RE GOING TO KISS HER WHEN YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE GETTING MARRIED TO ME?"

Mia tripped down the stairs, the hem of her dress ripping. He turned to face her, still holding the door shut, "Listen to me, Mia. I've told you loads of times just now. I do not, under any circumstances, want to marry you."

Her eyes widened. "How could you, Ronnie?" she asked, her face turning the color of Ron's hair, "After all we've been through-"

"We've been through nothing," he cut in, "If I've been through something with anyone it'd be Hermione."

Hermione smiled at his remark and slid out from by the door to allow him to open it. He swung the door ajar but Mia stamped her foot. "No! I can change! Please, Ronnie, please!"

Harry and Ginny appeared in the doorway, absentmindedly talking to each other until they noticed the scene before them.

"Er- Ron we were sent to tell you that the wedding was supposed to start five minutes ago but it seems like you're busy..." Harry's voice trailed off as he saw Hermione was beaming as Mia was shaking with sobs.

"Er-yeah I sort of am," Ron answered sheepishly, "But I'd better go tell the guests the wedding's off." Ron grinned a bit and exited the Burrow followed by Hermione, Harry, and Ginny. Mia stomped up to him and halted him in his tracks. "Ronnie, do you really choose her?" she asked, stroking his hair lovingly.

"Yes," he snapped and tugged her hand out of his hair. Mia looked alarmed, as if she'd just realized he was going to dump her. "But why? Why are you leaving me for _her_?" she hissed.

Ron's nostrils flared, "Because," he said fully aware of the four people listening, "Hermione Granger is the smartest, most beautiful person I have ever met and no one in the world can compare to her. And you, you're just a pathetic excuse for a human." At this comment, everyone's jaw dropped.

"Ron that really wasn't necessary..." Hermione blushed immensely

"WHAT? YOU CHOOSE THIS, THIS," Mia searched for an insult and smiled as she found a terrible one, "RONNIE, YOU CHOOSE THIS MUDBLOOD OVER ME?"

All the color drained from Ron's face as he instinctively reached for his wand but Hermione grabbed his arm. "No, Ron, no. She's not worth it, not at all. Don't do it. Please don't so it.

He let go slowly of his wand and menacingly muttered, "Don't you ever call Hermione that again." He realized then that everybody in the marquee had heard the argument and were now circled around the three. George was right behind Hermione, grinning like mad at the situation.

"Well, choose then, me or the Mudblood?"

"I would rather get tortured by the Cruciatus Curse than choose you," Ron spat.


	9. Happy Endings

**This is the last chapter of "It's Never Too Late". Enjoy!**

"Ron, all of that was really unnecessary," Hermione whispered to Ron as she smoothed out his hair.

Mia's parents had apologized for her behavior and assured the Weasley's they would pay them back for everything and had taken Mia home. Afterwards, all the guests had Dissaparated realizing there wouldn't be a reason to stay any longer. Now, Ron and Hermione were sitting alone in the Weasley's Imaginary Palace watching the sunset, discussing the outrageous events of the day, while George, Ginny, and Harry did a victory dance right outside.

"She called you a, a," he gulped, "you know what it is. She downright deserved what I said."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ron that was really mean of you. You could've just told her you didn't want to marry her, nicely."

"And what? Get a lecture about how her hair is silkier than yours? Because that's where the conversation was heading..." he replied gruffly.

Hermione looked down at her feet, suddenly sheepish. "Well it is, actually."

"Hermione, do you think I give a damn about her hair? And besides, I love your hair just the way it is. It's, you know, beautiful," said Ron, color creeping up his cheeks.

She looked at him with wide eyes. "Thank you, Ron! That was really sweet of you!" She pulled him into a hug.

"It was nothing. I could give you compliments all the time."

She smiled burying her face in his shoulder and he gave her a squeeze. As she inhaled his scent, a thought that had been bothering her for a while came back to her attention. Hermione pulled away from him.

"Hey, Ron?"

"Hmm?"

"Er-when you went back to the Burrow earlier today, from here, I asked you what you were going to do, and you said if things turned out right, then you would get married. Did you mean-"

"Oh! Right, I wasn't thinking about what I was-Er-saying so..." his voice trailed off.

"Oh, you thought you were going to get married to Mia?" she asked, puzzled.

"Er-no, actually, I never meant Mia. It's stupid and way too fast but I have to try..."

"Wait, Ron. What are you-?"

Ron got down on one knee in front of Hermione and held out the ring Mia had thrown at him previously in the day. He smiled a bit.

"It's the Weasley family ring. The youngest male Weasley gets it and uses it to well... propose. So here I go..."

Hermione looked at him with her mouth wide open. "Ron!"

"Listen, Hermione. I've known you since I was eleven years old and I don't exactly remember the exact moment I fell for you but for as long as I _do _remember I've been in love with you. At first, I thought you were a bit annoying," she rolled her eyes, "But then, well, you grew on me. So before I say something stupid, Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione frowned, "That has to be one of the most-" he looked crestfallen, "-amazing proposals ever," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"So yes, I will marry you, Ronald Weasley."

Ron grinned as he slid the ring on her finger and pulled her into an embrace. They broke apart and their noses met.

"Ron? That was really amazing. I wouldn't have expected it from you."

He chuckled, "Always the tone of surprise."

She laughed and gently pressed her lips against his. Hermione made a mental note to thank Ginny for telling her never to give up on Ron.

They pulled apart and Hermione cocked her head to the side. "What?" said Ron, noticing her reaction.

"Nothing. It's just that I thought it was too late to, you know, win you over."

"Hermione you're mental, we both are, but you know what Mum used to tell me when I was young?" he paused, pulling Hermione close to him and planting a kiss on her forehead, "When it comes to love, it's never too late."

A/N: I thought I should put the title of the story at the end. I hope everyone who read this Fanfiction truly enjoyed it! Thank you to every person who read it! Review! Review!


End file.
